


A Haunting or an Illusion

by The_fandomist



Category: 1700 - Fandom, Amadeus (1984), Classical Music RPF, Composers - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, GHOST - Fandom, badass - Fandom, haunting - Fandom, piano - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BEST STORY EVER, Crazy, Fanfic, Funy, Hallucinations, Haunting, Humour, ghost - Freeform, i cant spell, illusion, mental isssues, mentalillness, mozart - Freeform, read it, too many notes, will warn, wolfey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fandomist/pseuds/The_fandomist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date is 5th December 1791, Mozarts death , Antonio Salieri is now destine to be the most famous composer the world has ever seen . Yet he holds dark secrets that will haunt you to the core....<br/>"Is this the real life? Or is it just fantasy?" whisperd, salieri as he made his way down the old cobble road to his next show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiblingCruel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiblingCruel/gifts).



> Okay so yes I know this chapter is really short I promise that more will be uploaded soon ! yes there will be more chapters to come

We all hold dark secrets, some more than others. Secrets that will eventually drive a man mad some say or an illusion to keep away the pain?

8th December 1791

Mozart is dead, he has been for 3 days there is no brining him back, No second chances, No magical cures, No prevention. The only person who could have ever stopped his death is now up there with the stars like he always wanted.  
"No more problems, No more annoying little pests, Just music, money and fame" Those few lines where recited once again, Over and over into the dark, Not a soul around, no one to hear, No one but Antonio Salerie, happy as you could get I suppose, if you had just gotten away with murder.  
He was on his way to his next appearance at the Salzburg Marionette Theatre, where he was due to perform his piano concerto. When he stopped, Frozen in place, face paled, eyes focused straight ahead. There he stood young as ever walking along the street into the playhouse.  
"No it can not be!" Salierie exclaimed rubbing his eyes, letting them readjust to the darkening street ahead of him.  
Nothing, Not a single person, Not a single shadow, Just nothing except the Salzburg Marionette Theatre.  
"Must have been my eyes messing with me." He murmured as he hurried his pace to arrive on time.

The place was beautiful, chandeliers hung from every corner, Glistening gold strips hung from the rooftop and cherubs in every picture.  
"Beautiful simply Beautiful," Salierie Chimed as he began to set up , and in the corner of his eye a white wig and tail coat ran past....


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who is this strange figure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my spelling I know its awful !

Salieri snapped his head back, peering behind the curtain,

"Who is there!" He demanded as he stood swiftly moving away from his piano, " I said Who Is There!"

Once again the little White tailcoat appeared and hid behind the grand red curtains. Salieri wasn't an anxious man, and continued to advance, with his head held high and a slight skip in his step. Suddenly a muffled Laugh came from behind the curtain which sent the red fabric rippling. Surprised Salieri stepped back, before reaching for the curtain, with one strong pull the curtain was ripped forward, to reveal a small man dressed in white with a three point hat giggling his head off. 

“No It Can Not Be You Are Dead, I Killed You!” Salieri Stumbled as he stepped back in astonishment. However the small man didn't seem to hear him and continued to giggle at the enraged man before him.

Finally the small man managed to compose himself enough and stepped forward,

“Dead, of course im dead stupid, You Killed me!” the short man explained.

Salieri took yet another step back and began murmuring “No, No, No, You are dead i must be imagining things!”

“Yep im dead, but i guess my time wasn't up since i was murdered ! Oh you must of heard Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart found dead 5th December 1791. It was literally three days ago.” Mozart shouted half heartedly!


End file.
